Painful Glitches
by SonicShaymin2
Summary: Remember all of those glitches that you had fun with back in the day? Remember how bad you wanted to get a Mew and you would rage when it didn't go your way? Have you been trying countless times just to get a Missingno? This is my take on the glitches and what could happen if it were to happen. Strange things, that's what. Can the protagonists work out what in the heck is going on?


**HELLO POKÉMON FANS! SONICSHAYMIN2 HERE TO BRING YOU A FAN-FICTION ON WHAT I THINK WOULD HAPPEN IF THE GLITCHES IN THE POKÉMON GAMES WERE ABLE TO BE ALTERED A BIT.**

**POKÉMON GLITCHES MAY HURT YOUR GAME, SO BE WARNED IF YOU TRY ANY OF THESE GLITCHES OUT! I WILL TRY MY BEST TO WARN YOU IF THE GLITCH IS HAZARDEST TO YOUR GAME. THE ONE I'M DOING NOW... I'M PRETTY SURE THAT IT WILL ONLY AFFECT YOUR GAME IF YOU CONTINUE THE SAVE.**

**I JUST ALSO WANT TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW, THAT I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON. ALSO, THE GLITCHES THAT YOU ARE GOING TO SEE WERE NOT FOUND BY ME, NOR DO I TAKE CREDIT FOR FINDING THEM. THANK ALL OF THE FELLOW USERS ON YOUTUBE. FOR THEY HAVE SHOWN ME GLITCHES.**

**FINALLY, WITH THAT OUT OF THE WAY, LET'S BEGIN WITH THE GLITCH ON HOW TO EITHER BEAT THE GAME IN NO TIME AND/OR TRANSPORT YOU TO DIFFERENT PLACES.**

**GAME: POKÉMON YELLOW**

"What is your name?"

"Ash."

"Your rival?"

"Blue."

"Now, you can start your Pokémon journey."

Little did Professor Oak know, is that it was also going to end. No! Not in a bad way. There are children playing these games! Yeesh!

Ash stood in his room and almost immediately left, going downstairs with a cocky grin on his face. He had a feeling that today was going to be his lucky day.

He ran over to a tile right near the front door. His mother raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going on with him today, as he looked slightly more hyped up than usual.

'Kids these days...' She thought to herself and went back to her coffee.

Ash smirked as he brought out of his bag, a journal. Something that hardly anyone his age does. Or really, just him.

He began to write what has just happened, he was halfway through writing when he just got bored of it. He scrunched up his nose and threw it carelessly back into his bag.

He looked a little through his bag and began to look through the pouch that he was going to put his Pokémon in and decided that he would switch some things around to have the important things at the top with the less important at the bottom.

Once he was done, he zipped it up and began to look in the spot where he was going to put all of his other much need things. He thought that he had grabbed onto something and held it for a while, until he noticed that it was just a thread of material.

He looked around and swapped his master ball at the bottom of his bag with whatever else that he grabbed. He assumed that it was just rope and put it at the bottom, as he thought that with his skills at doing a wide range of things that he was going to need them. He scrunched his nose up a bit when he realized how much of it there was. He turned to his mother.

"Mom, do I really need this much rope?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It helps you escape from caves, honey." She replied with a sip of her coffee, not even looking at him.

"How?" Ash asked as his eyebrow went up further.

His mother looked at him. She thought for a moment. "I... Don't know..." She replied, not knowing what else to say. Ash rolled his eyes.

'Huh. Mothers really _don't _know everything...' He thought to himself as he threw a bunch of the rope out. Last time he checked, it was sixty eight. He wondered how that much even got in there in the first place.

"I'm off!" Ash said as he finished zipping all of the pouches up, and standing up with the bag now on his back.

"Please, Ash. Just because you're skipping breakfast, isn't going to make you a Pokémon Master that much faster." Ash's mother told him.

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "You're right, I mean, it's not like I can just walk out the door and be in the Hall Of Fame. But... See you later!" And he took off out the door.

When he closed the door, he wasn't outside... But, in a rather large room. He walked up the hall, only to see Oak standing there.

"Professor Oak, is this some sort of strange joke?" He asked, slightly confused and bothered by the situation.

"Er-hem... Congratulations Ash!" The Professor said.

"Wait... How do you know my name?" Ash asked. Of course it was natural for him to knowthe professor's name, but seriously, knowing a kid whose ten years old without him knowing is kind of creepy. "And what is this place?"

"You have defeated the best."

"No... You see, I haven't even-"

"AH! And you've completed the Pokédex too!"

"No! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS!"

"Let's look at what Pokémon you beat the Elite Four with..."

"I don't HAVE ANY! I JUST WALKED OUT OF THE HOUSE TWO SECONDS AGO! WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Professor Oak turned on the computer and an image of Ash came up.

"How did you get that?" He asked without a reply.

Pokémon Seen: 152

Pokémon Caught: 152

"NO! EVEN _I_ KNOW THAT THERE ARE ONLY ONE-HUNDRED AND FIFTY-ONE POKÉMON IN KANTO! WHAT IS GOING ON? I HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN ONE!"

"You are officially the Pokémon Master!"

"UGH!" Ash groaned as he slapped a hand against his forehead. "WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRONG?"

Suddenly, he wished that he didn't ask that and Blue came in, running.

"You must've cheated Ash! There's no way that you beat me!" He yelled as he pointed a finger at the confused ten year old.

"Wait... WHAT? I DIDN'T BEAT YOU-"

"Hush Blue. Ash won, fair and square against you. I know that because I had caught the whole thing on tape." Oak said.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE! I KEEP TELLING YOU THIS! I HAVEN'T STARTED! DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU?" Ash screamed.

Ash looked at the screen.

Pokédex Rating: 6 erur error 8402 rjf odir error 220...

Ash felt as if his head was going to explode. That isn't even a thing! It doesn't make sense!

"Congratulations once again, Ash!" Oak told him.

'Is it too late to ask for those Escape Ropes again...?' He thought to himself. He made up his mind. He's not going to be a Pokémon Trainer if it was intense as this... He was going to become the best... Well, something that isn't _this_ extreme. He decided that he should probably go back to being a regular ten year old who has an education and goes to school...

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**OKAY, SO THAT WAS HOW TO BEAT THE GAME IN RECORD TIME AND HOW I THOUGHT THAT IT WOULD PLAY OUT.**

**THAT WAS ACTUALLY PRETTY FUN TO WRITE AND I THINK THAT I'M GOING TO CONTINUE THIS.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE POPULAR MISSINGNO GLITCH! SO, IF YOU WANT MORE FRUSTRATED TEN YEAR OLDS WITHOUT ANY SUPERVISION, REVIEW!**

**OR, YOU KNOW... IT ALWAYS DOES THAT IN THE ANIME TOO... BUT STILL, REVIEW!**


End file.
